headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Falkland Islands/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's created by FranceSwitzerland. Falkland Islands will has brown hair with a happy face. He also have a small nose, big mouth, small green eyes and small ears. He also has a big mustache and a small beard. When you click on his Power Button he will transform in a captain of a cruise ship. He will make some waves and push them to the opponent. The waves push the opponent hard back. Also the background change in a sea with a lot seagulls. Power Shots Falkland Islands has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Passengers Ship Shot (Ground Shot) There comes a passengers ship on the side of Falkland Islands. Then Falkland Islands goes in the passengers ship. Then a wave comes and Falkland Islands passengers ship goes on the wave. The wave is not high at all and then the wave will go hard to the opponent's goal. When you have your jump not upgraded it will always a goal for Falkland Islands. When the opponent touch the wave he will be knock hard away and is disappeared for 5 seconds. When the opponent touch the passengers ship the passengers ship explode and all the parts of the passengers ship lies on the opponent. Then Falkland Islands can easily push the ball in the goal. Cruise Ship Shot (Air Shot) Now there comes a cruise ship (a ship bigger than the passengers ship) on the side of Falkland Islands. Again Falkland Islands goes in the Cruise ship. Then again a wave comes and Falkland Islands cruise ship goes on the wave. Now it is a smaller wave. Then the wave becomes very high in the air and you don't can see the cruise ship. Then the Cruise Ship falls on a random place and crush the opponent and he is then disappeared for 5 seconds. The wave will disappear for that the cruise ship falls again on the field. Then all the parts of the cruise ship lies again on the field. Then the most time Falkland Islands can easily score the ball, because he stand on all the parts of the cruise ship. Meadow Shot (Counter Attack) The stadium will transform in a meadow then 3 penguins will glide to the opponent's goal and when the opponent touch the penguins he will push in his own goal and then he is unconcisious for 3 seconds. Then a albatros with the ball will fly hard to the goal. When the opponent touch the penguins he will be unable to stop the Albatross. When the opponent touch the albatross he will be disappeared for 5 seconds and also there fall a lot feathers on the ground. Unlock Requirements Win the Minor League without using kick, dash, Power Shot and jump. You can only move in the Minor League to unlock Falkland Islands. Costume It is an anchor joint on a iron chain to a grey hat. Around the 3 seconds the anchor will go to the opponent and when the opponent touch it he will be hard knocked back and is then disappeared for 5 seconds. It's a SS Rank Costume. Trivia *Falkland Islands are island under Argentina in the south of South America. East of it lies South Georgia and the Sandwich Islands. *There goes a lot passengers ships and cruise ships to the Falkland Islands that is the reason for the Power Shots. *99% of Falkland Islands is meadows and that is the reason for the meadows. *Penguins and albatrosses live on the Falkland Islands and that is the reason for the Counter Attack. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland